Rise of the Champions
by Kenshiro Dusk
Summary: RATED M FOR COURSE LANGUAGE SEX AND VIOLENCE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT ALSO I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION AND PARODY
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the champion

Chapter 1

Bounded by chains

How many years have passed since I was sold to the slavers. Eight no nine years since I was sold to them and then bought by the arena. Nine years of being in this prison thanks to my own mo... Kushina uzumaki. Damn them I will make them pay the village kushina and that DAMNED ONE EYED CRIPPLE. They will all met my fury my rage MY POWER. Whispered a tall muscular short blond haired man who had whisker marks on his face. He had a chiseled face as he had blue slitted eyes his name was naruto no last name.

He was wearing a leather gladiator armor that revealed my flesh then armor. So he could be more flexible and agile then being weight down by the armor of the other combatance. Not that he needed armor thanks to the power of the gods and goddess that gave him his mystical powers. He healed faster then any being on earth as he was faster then the fastest animal on earth as he was also gifted with astonshing strength. He could lift a giant boulder with little effort as he could rip his opponents to shreds with only his bare hands.

It was because of these god like abilities that he was still forced to be in this prison. But now after years of torture training and learning he was about to earn his freedom. After so many years being in the arena of rome he was going to become a free man.

So here he was standing infront of one of the legendary beasts of the gods the chimera. A large animal like being with three heads one was the main body the lion on its back was a magical goat head as its tail was large poisonous green serpent. A powerful and deadly enemy the perfect killing machine and perfect for killing them or so the arena owner thinks. He thanked zeus and the other deities that he did not stand alone as he was accompanied by two others. To his right was his friend Aries who was like him as he was sold by his father. Because of him being a bastard child to one of the harlots of rome. Who his father had killed for keeping the boy a secret. Aries was a tall man with shoulder length brown hair. He peferred heavy gladiator armor and the sword and shield. He had a chiseled face and dark brown eyes.

He was also gifted by the god of war who his mother based his name on. Because his father is the general of rome and was a war veteran and a believer of the god of war. He was gifted the prowress of a warrior and the calm mind of a tactician. He was clam in both the battlefield and living a normal life or as normal as living in a arena.

To his left was another friend a weird one named shadow wolf many people avoided him because of his beliefs and powers. He was a native of the far north where his land was only ice and snow all year round. His story is like his but different instead of being sold to the slavers. The slavers raided his village and kidnapped him and sold him to the arena.

He was quiet and weak when he first got here. But over time he learned the ways of the arena and became a powerful gladiator in his own right. He was a tall slender muscular dark skin man who had a long black ponytail. He had slitted eyes like his but yellow like a wolf. He had a gentle slender like face. But dont let his face fool you because in battle he was like a berserker.

He perferred wearing a leather gladiator skirt no top just the skirt and sandals. His weapon of choice was a tomahark or his magic as he could summon a green like energy that can transform into weapons or increase his abilities such as strength and speed.

The two were his blood brothers as well as brothers in arms. They will survive this round because after everything they have been through. Today they would earn their freedom and they will be free men.

After that last thought he screamed a powerfull war cry as his brothers also screamed as they charged at the beast. Aries using his tactician like mind formulated a battle plan. He ordered naruto to distract the chimera as shadowwolf will cover fire with his magical bow as he would wait for the perfect time to kill the snake that was breathing out poison. Naruto nodded as did shadowwolf.

The three seperated as they got to their positions as aries hid behind one of the giant pillars as shadowwolf climbed on one of them as he used his energy to stick to the walls as he summoned his magical bow as he aimed at the goat. The blond man thanked the gods that he taught his brothers how to use his homelands power called chakra. He made a hand sign as two more blond gladiators appeared out of smoke as he made fun of the chimera as he and his clones ran from the chimera.

After a few close calls the plan was set as he just jumped over the tripwire as the chimera tripped the wire as the wire wiggled the small bell indicating the time was now to attack. Aries jumped out as he slashed at the snake as he chomped its head off as he ran. Before he breathed any of the poisonous air. Shadowwolf fired a couple of arrows as they hit their marker as the goat was silent as it was hit with five magical arrows as naruto grabbled the surprised lion. The beast and the god like man struggled as naruto grabbed its neck as he tighten his grip.

Making sure the lion was killed because he knew weapons would not work on its hide as it was harder then steel. So to kill the lion part of the beast you had to suffocate it. He used all of his strength to kill the beast after a good five minutes of struggle the lion was killed.

The arena was bursting with cheers and shouts as the three gladiators were breathing heavily as they looked at the arena owner who was shocked that they had lived. But he was not mad as he now had more costumers as the arena was more lively then ever before. He could only smile as the men before him were now champions of not only to the gods but to the people of rome.

So he lifted his hand up as everyone was silent untill he gave a thumbs up. Everyone cheered as did the three brothers as they shouted with joy that they were finally free of their prison.

Today would mark the rise of the champions of rome.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the chamions

Chapter 2

The final voyage

Three months have passed after aries naruto and shadowwolf had earned their freedom. During those three months the trio were working in the ship yard as they couldnt employ or work for the army. Thanks to aries father who ran the army and aries did not want his father to know that he was still alive and a free man. Shadowwolf wanted to return to his village but after meeting another tribesman he found out that his village was destroyed as well as its people.

He was heartbroken at first but thanks to his brothers he would live on in memory of them. He was one of the last of his clan now he would need to rebuild but not in rome. Naruto offered to let him join him and aries to go to the elemental country. An offer he accepted as the three now worked till they had enough to buy a boat and leave rome and head towards their new home or for naruto to his fathers homeland.

He thanked his tenant/uncle that the fox had not only trained him but told him the truth of his father. He was mad at first and angry that the village of konoha did not obey his fathers wishes. But he understood that he couldnt ask anyone else to sacrifice their children and not his own.

He didnt hate his father atleast not anymore naruto didnt learn his fathers jutsus because the fox didnt know them. But the fox did teach him shadow clone jutsu dagger shadow clone jutsu (it also works with spears arrows kunai shurikan and other throwable weapons) advanced chakra control some basic elemental jutsus and the academy jutsus as well.

The fox also trained his brothers aries had high jonin level chakra he was strong as he mastered the basics and some support elemental jutsus he was also stronger and faster as kyuubi taught the three how to inply chakra to your skin muscles and bones as shadowwolf had high chunin level chakra. But he had a large amount of magical essence that he was able to merge with his chakra to create a form of dark release and he was also great at medical jutsus. Not to mention that he could conjure up elemental golems thanks to his heritage.

He thanked the gods and goddesses that he was blessed to have his brothers. But now after three hard months of manual labor it was time to leave rome. They had bought a sea worthy vessel with their earnings from the arena and povisions from working at the shipyard. Naruto and his brothers were now shipping off to the elemental lands as they took off. They looked at the city of rome which was their home and prison for most of their lives as naruto was sixteen as aries was seventeen shadowwolf was took one last look at their former home as they shipped off to the elemental lands.

Naruto prayed to the high heavens that they were going to have a safe voyage as aries prayed to the god of war that he would find many battles in the elemental country as shadowwolf prayed to the great spirits that they would protect him and his brothers.

With those wishes prayed they were off to their new home.


End file.
